I Hate You
by OneTreeHillWrestilingFan
Summary: RandyOC Meeting a cocky Randy days before her sister's wedding, she couldn't stand him, but found herself in his bed, leaves the next morning before he wakes up. Two months later, with no contact, finds herself pregnant and an engage Randy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone this is another story of mines. It is a spin off from Love, Heartbreak and Something More. You can read that to know more background information, but you don't have to read that story in order to read this one. Hope you like it. Enjoy! OneTreeHillWrestlingFan

Chapter 1

Big headed, Self-centered, Cocky, Ignornant pig.

My name is Michelle and those are the words I think of Randy Orton. Every time I am around him and he flashes me that cocky smirk, I want to scream. How did I get myself into this mess...(well, one, when two people are att-)...shut up...(two, you think Randy Orton is hot and so is his body)...no I don't...(three, the smirk he does turns you on)...I hate Randy Orton...(funny the last time you said that he had you in his bed and you was enjoying what he was doing to you)

-flashback-

Two months ago

Michelle POV

"Hey sexy." I just look at him, "I'm Randy Orton and you are..."

"Not interested." That was five nights ago, now at my sister's wedding, the whole night he has been hitting on me. He is a groomsman for Dave and I am a bridesmaid and we have been paired together...just my luck.

"Michelle, you know you want me. You probably dream about me all the time, don't you? Any girl would be lucky and glad to have the oppurtunity to spend the night with the Legend Killer, or shall I say," he leans close to me and whispers the last part, "the lady killer". I'll make you feel so good you'll come back begging for more."

I scrawl, "Yeah, every girl except for me. You are far from what I want. I want a real man. One who can handle me. I can't stand men like you that thinks they're god's gift to women. I hate you...

6 hours later

"I hate you! I hate you Randy! Randy!" I find myself screaming and moaning from under his well defined body.

-end of flashback-

"Randy! Randy!" I broke out my fantasy to see my fiance', Sam.

"What?!"

"What were you thinking about, that you didn't hear me calling your name?"

"Nothing. What did you want?" I say

"$200." I look at her. "I know, I know, but I saw this purse I want and my other one is last season."

"Here." I handed her my card.

"Don't max me out."

"I won't." she smiles and hurries off. Finally alittle peace.

Michelle. I've been thinking about her every since that night. The moment I saw her I was instantly attracted to her. She's not like most women...she didn't give me the time of day. She wasn't afraid to give me a piece of her mind, fiesty...i like that. Her body is banging, she taught me a few things, put Sam and every girl I've been with to shame.

Woke up the next morning and she was gone, no note, card, nothing. I tried to talk to her sister, she won't give up on the information...

My phone rings,"Hello?"

"Randy," It was Cody Runnels, one of my best friends, the other is John, "you going with us to the club?"

"Man, why you ask me that? Do I ever give up the chance of partying, drinks and women?"

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Hell yeah!"

-  
Review plz! 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Dave is on Raw in this story. Special thanks to ****Queen Orton****Queen Cena****super G****, and ****foreverafan15**** who reviewed for the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**

**Chapter 2**

John POV

"Do you guys realize something?" I ask Cody and Dave.

Cody looks at me and Dave tore his eyes away from his wife, Alexis, and my fiance', Tara, dancing. "About what?" Dave asks

"Look at Randy's conquest." I say. They look, for a second, at Randy and some woman on the dance floor groping each other.

"What about her?" Cody asks, with some blonde chick drap all over him.

"No really look at her."

"Lightskin, tall...big breast..." Dave lists

"Exactly and who-"

"Michelle..."Cody says, Dave looks confuse. "She resembles Michelle. Come to think of it, all the girls he has been with after her resembled her some way or another." We all look at each other.

Michelle POV

"Damn, he is fine!" Lana, the market representative says.

I look up from my sketches to see her looking at a magazine, "Who?"

"Randy Orton. It says here, he is engaged to his long time girlfriend of two years." Two years? I read the article and it sure as hell says that. So that mother-f-er, slept with me and he is and was engaged and now I'm pregnant...oh, this is some real Jerry Springer type sh66.

"I'll be back." I told her. I walk out onto the streets of NYC, with my Chanel sunglasses on and took out my cell phone.

"Alexis. Meet me at JJ's."

30 minutes later- JJ's Cafe

"Why didn' t you tell me?" I yelled quietly.

"Look. I was going to-"

"But you didn't." I say

She yells back, "You yelling at me about not telling you, but are you going to tell Randy?" I just look at her because I wasn't planning on it. "He needs to know." she says calmly, "You should tell him before he finds out from somewhere or someone else."

"How do I know he's not going to step up, I could be just another conquest to him, he wouldn't give a damn."

"Trust me, you weren't." she mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just tell him soon, ok? But I have to go. I have to be at 106 and Park in an hour."

"Alright."

"And look on the bright side, we'll be pregnant together." We laugh and kiss each other on the cheek.

"We have a show this friday in New York, you can tell him then." and with that she left.

That's my younger sister, by two years (I'm 25). Alexis Green-Bautista (or Batista on t.v.). She is a famous supermodel, but have mad skills in the ring. I'm a famous fashion designer. We're both 5'9, lightskin (black, white, puerto rican and spanish [Spain), wavy dark brown hair that almost looks black and we both have curves in just the right places. I'm hot-headed meaning I have a hot temper, where she is more level-headed. We also have a younger sister that's 21 and is a new famous actress, she already did two big movies.

How am I going to tell Randy? I haven't talk to him in two and a half months. Am I just suppose to walk up to him and be like, Sorry I left that morning and didn't leave a note. Congradulations on your engagement. By the way you have a baby on the way too?

-

Review plz!


	3. Important AN

Dear Readers,

I am currently experiencing writer's block for this story. So I will be putting this story under hiatus, I am so sorry for everyone who is reading this story and was looking forward to my next update. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. On the good news though, I am currently writing two new stories, one in which is a Randy OC. Check those out.

Sorry again,

OneTreeHillWrestlingFan

_**No One Else, But You**_

_After marring off her 4 older brothers, to Kyra Morgan's_

_Mom she is next, but after meeting billionaire real estate mogul,_

_Randy Orton, Kyra's love might meet its own fate._

_RandyOC_

_**Past Drama Keeps Coming Back**_

_A lady he never seen before shows up in his life. He's married, _

_have a four year old daughter, a baby on the way and three daughters_

_from his first marriage. So what does this mystery lady want?...A father _

_for her ten year old son that looks exactly like him, Dave Bautista. _

_BatistaOC_


End file.
